Honda RAYBRIG NSX CONCEPT-GT '16
|manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 1995 cc |drivetrain = |power = 603 BHP |0-60 = |distance = |length = 4675 mm |width = 1950 mm |height = 1150 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 2016 |speed = }} The Honda RAYBRIG NSX CONCEPT-GT '16 is a race car produced by Honda. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.15. The car appears to be the #100, driven by Takuya Izawa and Naoki Yamamoto, who achieved a 14th place finish in the GT500 Driver's Championship of the 2016 Super GT Season. In-game description The NSX Concept GT is a racing machine of Honda, which raced from 2014 to 2016 in the GT500 class of the Super GT series. The base NSX is a concept car announced by Honda in 2012, a car in development for production as the new generation NSX. The concept utilised a hybrid system, combining a midship mounted V6 with electric motors. As with other GT500 cars, the NSX Concept GT is made under the new regulations introduced in 2014 which incorporated vehicle regulations of the DTM. The difference is that the 2 litre turbocharged inline 4, with direct injection that is uniquely developed under the same format between various companies, is mounted midship, and it incorporates a hybrid system in the same manner as the road car planned for production. However, in order to make it so that it does not give it an unfair advantage, a minimum weight was set, and the output of the electric assist and energy usage was also limited. Though it experienced many issues in the initial year of participation, the NSX Concept GT started to pick up pace in 2015. However, in 2016, they experienced issues with supply from the battery manufacturer, and participated that year without the hybrid system. The Raybrig NSX Concept GT is one of those cars. In 2014 they placed 11th in the team rankings with Takashi Kogure and Hideki Mutoh driving, and in 2015 they achieved 3rd place in the series rankings with Naoki Yamamoto and Izawa Takuya at the wheel. 2016 was not a good year for any of the Honda teams, however, ending the series in 12th place. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Honda section of Brand Central for 800,000 Credits. Gallery NSX Gr.2 - Nicola.jpg|GT Sport Nicola Pizza Livery NSX Gr.2 - Urban Estate.jpg|GT Sport Urban Estate Livery Trivia *The default livery of this car features an Esso sponsorship on the car's rear window, which was not seen in-game since Gran Turismo 4 (on releases outside of North America). The Esso decal exists even in North American version of the game. *The Nicola Pizza livery used by this car in All Japan GT Car Championships (GT Sport) resembles the Honda LOCTITE MUGEN NSX (JGTC) '01. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.2 Category:Honda Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Super GT Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars